Guerrera De Cristal
by Yuno-Heartfilia.A.D
Summary: Sola...Eso Es Lo Que Siento Ahora...Yo Era Una Guerrera...Pero De Cristal...De Un Cristal ... Fácil De Romper..-espero y les guste esta historia :3/by:Yuno Heartfilia (antiguamente soul-feniix xDDD)


_**Aquí yuno-heartfilia reportándose a la acción (nuevamente)**_

_**Bueno….etto….aquí les dejo este SEGUNDO one-shot del día…etto…a mi estilo xDDD  
no les adelanto nada para que sea sorpresa! **_

_**Aclaraciones: ninguno de los personajes que se muestran a continuación me pertenecen…sino al gran hiro mashima!  
**_

_**Espero y les guste!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

GUERRERA DE CRISTAL

Siempre me he sentido…como una mujer fuerte, aguerrida…eh recibido y aguantado incontables golpes…cualquier insulto…cualquier corte o golpe…cualquier sentimiento de tristeza…era superado si yo estaba a tu lado...era el único lugar...el único espacio... que yo deseaba y anhelaba...

Tú eras mi guerrero…y como tal yo era tu guerrera….

_Yo era..Una guerrera_-dijo mi mente

_Pero de cristal…-_respondió mi corazón…

Un hada…que era capaz de bolar…que tenía luz propia…una sonrisa como ninguna... ojos color chocolate únicos en el mundo...tu mundo…o eso me asías sentir tú con tu mirada…con esa mirada que me hacía sentir tan querida y protegida...todo era una ilusión...

Y ahora…no soy ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui…sola…la única palabra que recorre mi mente y corazón…ahora me encuentro sola…ya no aguanto más…deje escapar una lagrima…no lo soporto mas….no..no puedo… mis ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar...

estoy en una constante disputa con mi yo interno...

Las lagrimas caían en mi habitación que pareciera que con el paso del tiempo se hiciera mas y mas grande, no puedo hacer nada ya…..que ironía…hace tan solo unas semanas atrás éramos los mejores amigos….y hoy…me ignoras completamente…estoy derrotada…ahora entiendo…que yo era una guerrera….pero de cristal...tengo miedo ...

_Aun lo recuerdo…-_susurre a la obscuridad…que tonta…a falta de compañía...de tu compañía...eh lanzado mis mejores palabras al viento...-_aun te recuerdo..._

_Y como no hacerlo?-_susurro mi mente… su cabello rosa….sus ojos color jade…yo…ya nunca lo olvidare…y esa hermosa sonrisa blanca que hacia resaltar sus afilados colmillos…era algo que jamás podría olvidar…incluso después de la muerte…

Todo era tan obscuro….y se sentía tan solo…quiero huir...soy cobarde en este momento...no se hacia donde empezar a correr y huir de estos sentimientos que me aprisionan a la nada infinita.

''_te amo''_ –esas palabras…

''_yo te amo y no sabes cuánto!''_-esa oración…y ese hombre

Solo esos tres componentes lograron romperme en mil pedazos….

Quebró mi corazón y mi armazón de fino cristal….al saber que no iba dirigido hacia mi persona...aun así ..cuanto deseaba que me lo hubieses dicho ami...todo... hubiese sido diferente...

Lisanna...Natsu….espero que sean muy felices …hoy…ustedes han puesto fecha a su futura boda….soy egoísta… y lo reconozco…pero ya no…ya no seré una carga...

Lamento…lamento no poder despedirme….solo escribo esta carta…para decir…que siempre te ame natsu….Te ame…y siempre lo haré…

espero y no me odies por mi actitud Natsu...

asta siempre...

_**Lucy Heartfilia….**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

_**En momentos que nadie espera…O que nadie se imagina…nos damos cuenta que vivimos en un mundo donde nos cuesta entender que la ausencia se impone más que la presencia…**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luce….. eras mi guerrera…mi hada!..porque?!- dijo un peli-rosa enfrente de una tumba

TU NO DEBISTE IRTE!- grito cabizbajo y de rodillas el pobre chico…mientras arrugaba el pedazo de papel en sus manos…la carta…la carta que jamás dejaría ir...la carta que leía una y otra vez por dos largos años...la carta que le rompía el corazón siempre…de la persona …que mas amo…

perdóname….-susurro al viento...lo que el creía que era la mejor palabra para la situación...

O

O  
_**cortito pero weno! xDD**_

_**Waaa…espero que les haya gustado…la verdad es que hoy me han llegado muchas ideas para crear one-shots…. ya parezco iluminada con todos los rayos de inspiración que me han llegado! y siendo sincera me gusta crear unos bieeeen sufridos!... xDDD (a pero que malota que soy!...ñaca ñaca ña!)**_

_**Les gusto…les pareció raro…les pareció malo….solo comenten! :3**_

_**LAMENTO LA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA!**_

_**y espero y sigan mis historias n.n …no soy muy buena que digamos en esto :D**_

_**Sin más que decir….Yuno Heartfilia (antiguamente soul-feniix xDD) FUERA!**_

_**AMOR Y PAZ! (*-*)/ **_


End file.
